lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.18 Dave/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Libby und Hurley joggen am Strand. Libby, eine Wasserflasche in der Hand, läuft forsch voran, Hurley quält sich hinterher. Libby: Ist das nicht herrlich? Hurley: Irgendwie mag ich.. nur atmen lieber? Libby: Ach komm, du machst das toll. Wusstest du, dass man danach süchtig werden kann? Hurley: Wow, jetzt... weiß ich auch wieso. Er hält an, stützt seine Hände auf den Knien ab und versucht, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Libby bleibt ebenfalls stehen, wendet sich zu ihm um, betrachtet ihn. Hurley richtet sich rasch wieder auf, weicht ihrem Blick jedoch aus und klingt mehr als verlegen. Hurley: Ich schätze, n paar Kilo sind wohl fällig. Libby: Es bringt nichts, es zu erzwingen. Alles, was du brauchst ist Geduld. Dein Stoffwechsel reagiert eben etwas langsamer. Hurley: Mein Stoffwechsel hat damit nichts zu tun. [Er zögert kurz.] Ich bin krank. Libby wird augenblicklich besorgt. Libby: Was? Was hast du denn? Doch Hurley wiegelt ab. Will gehen. Hurley: Reden wir nicht darüber. Libby hält ihn sanft zurück. Libby: Hurley, du kannst es mir sagen. Hurley bleibt stehen, sieht sie wieder an, wirkt niedergeschlagen und beschämt. Hurley: Okay, aber... es ist echt peinlich. Die Szene wechselt vom Strand in den Dschungel. Hurley wischt einen grünen Vorhang aus Zweigen beiseite. Dahinter kommt ein großes Regal zum Vorschein, das über und über mir Vorräten bestückt ist. Sämtliche Kartons, Einweckgläser, und Konservendosen sind mit dem schwarzen Dharmasymbol auf weißem Untergrund versehen. Libby ist nicht wenig erstaunt, hört ihm aber geduldig zu. Hurley ist immer noch verlegen. Hurley: Zuerst nach dem Absturz, da dachte ich, so schlecht ist das gar nicht. Versuch ich eben mal ne Mango-Diät. Es war noch keinem aufgefallen, aber meine Hose saß schon ein bisschen lockerer. Doch dann war da diese Luke in der Erde und auf einmal gab's wieder Essen, und zwar richtig viel Essen. Ich hab versucht, es zu verteilen, aber... irgendwie hab ich wohl'n bisschen was für mich behalten. Wenn ich es nur loswerden könnte... Libby: Du kannst es loswerden. Hurley wirft ihr einen überraschten Blick zu, Libby greift lächelnd nach einem großen Glas Ranch-Dressing und drückt es Hurley in die Hand. Libby: Du willst etwas verändern? Dann mach den ersten Schritt. Und Hurley, noch zögernd aber nach und nach immer begeisterter, schraubt das Glas auf und kippt die weiße Soße in den Dschungel. Greift danach fast hastig nach Chipstüten und Cornflakespackungen, vertreut sie ebenso wie Schokoriegel und Einweckpfirsiche im dicken Dschungelteppich, wirkt mit jeder neuen Packung erlöster und ausgelassener. Libby sieht ihm lachend zu. Als er sein gesamtes Lager vernichtet hat, klopft sie ihm sanft das T-Shirt ab, lächelt ihn an. Libby: Wie fühlst du dich? Hurley: Oh... ich fühl mich frei. Libby tritt näher an ihn heran, legt ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, berührt sanft seine schulterlangen Haare und lächelt ihn an. Plötzlich kommen hinter ihnen Jin, Sun und noch andere Campbewohner aus dem Dickicht gerannt. Libby und Hurley fahren auseinander. Jin ruft ihnen etwas auf Koreanisch zu, aber hält nicht einmal an. Sun ruft den beiden im Vorbeilaufen etwas zu. Sun: Sie haben etwas gefunden! Kommt mit! Frau: Beeilt euch. Und Hurley und Libby folgen den sichtlich aufgeregten Campbewohnern durch den Dschungel, bis sie die Stelle erreichen, an der Jack und Kate in der Nacht zuvor den abgestürzten Fallschirm mit der Lebensmittellieferung entdeckt hatten. Hurley kann nicht fassen, was er sieht. Kisten voller Essen. Überall. Campbewohner: [rufen durcheinander] Das ist ja Wahnsinn. Seht euch das an. So viel, woher kommt das denn? Ist ja alles da... Die anderen Campbewohner, unter ihnen Sawyer und Charlie, machen sich ausgelassen und aufgeregt über die unerwarteten Schätze her. Hurley bleibt wie angewurzelt am Rande stehen. Charlie liest das Etikett einer Packung. Charlie: Risotto... genial. Hurley: Nein... Libby: [zu Charlie] Weißt du, woher das kommt? Charlie antwortet nicht gleich. Auch die anderen sind zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu greifen, was sie kriegen können. Jin entdeckt zwischen den Kisten Reste des roten Stoffs des Fallschirms, hält ihn hoch, sagt etwas auf Koreanisch zu Sun. Charlie: Locke hat erzählt, dass er in der Station eingesperrt worden ist. Vielleicht hat das was hiermit zu tun, damit niemand sieht, woher es stammt. Hat irgend jemand letzte Nacht ein Flugzeug gesehen? Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Ja, ich hab's gesehen, Charlie Lindbergh. Ich wollte es nur nicht erzählen. Charlie verzieht das Gesicht. Und unter den anderen bricht langsam Unruhe aus, als alle versuchen, mehr und mehr für sich zusammenzusammeln und sich dabei ins Gehege kommen. Schon werden die ersten verärgerten Stimmen laut und Leute beginnen sich zu schubsen und zu drängeln. Bewohner#1: Hey, gib das her, Mann. Bewohner#2: Das war meine. Bewohner#1: Hey, Alter, das ist meine Packung. Hurley: Nein... Bewohner#1: Die hatte ich mir schon beiseite gelegt... Sawyer geht dazwischen. Sawyer: Hey, hört auf! Beruhigt euch wieder! Langsam! Ihr seid ja wie die Heuschrecken. Wir bringen jetzt etwas Ordnung hier rein. Charlie: Sollte das nicht jemand übernehmen, der vertrauenswürdiger ist? Sawyer: Ja? Wie wär's mit dem Kindesentführer? Charlie: Nein, vielleicht Hurley. Alle drehen sich zu Hurley um. Der steht ganz erstarrt. Charlie: Wieso nicht Hurley? Er hat es schon mal gemacht, er könnte es wieder übernehmen. Hurley: Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Nein, ich mach's nicht! Nicht schon wieder! Nein! Libby kommt ihm zu Hilfe. Libby: Okay. Hey, hey, Leute, Leute. Wie wär's, wenn wir es gar nicht verteilen, okay? Ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder nur das nimmt, was er wirklich benötigt. Sawyer: Toller Plan, Flowerpower. Und dann gründen wir ne Kommune und machen Ringelpietz mit Anfassen. Das Gemurmel und Greifen nach Vorräten geht weiter, leiser jedoch und etwas weniger chaotisch. Hurley steht daneben und sieht nur zu. Bemerkt plötzlich etwas hinter den Campbewohnern. Sawyer: [im Hintergrund]] Also, dann machen wir es so, wie du es wünschst... Nimm die Finger weg von diesen Keksen! Macht Platz da! Einen Mann. Einen Mann mit Glatzkopf in einem karierten Bademantel. Er steht ihm genau auf der anderen Seite der Absturzstelle gegenüber und sieht ihn direkt an. Lächelt Hurley zu. Dreht sich dann um und geht in Richtung Dschungel davon. Hurley sieht aus, als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen. Für einen Moment steht er wie erstarrt, dann läuft er los, ebenfalls in den Dschungel, dem Mann hinterher. Libby sieht ihm besorgt nach. Hurley: Hey! Hey!! Der Mann ist nicht mehr zu sehen, trotzdem rennt Hurley weiter, tiefer in den Dschungel hinein, sucht nach ihm, ruft nach ihm. Und fällt plötzlich der Länge nach hin. Langsam hebt er den Kopf, sieht um sich. Ringsum ist es ganz still. Und dann fällt sein Blick auf etwas, das vor ihm auf dem Boden liegt. Es ist ein Schuh. Hurley schiebt sich näher an den Schuh heran und nimmt ihn in die Hand. Hurley: Oh-oh. Hurley sitzt allein am Strand, hält den Schuh vor sich in der Hand und starrt gedankenversunken darauf. Libby kommt zu ihm, lächelt. Libby: Hey. Na, was ist los? Hurley: Nichts. Sie setzt sich zu ihm. Libby: Wen hast du denn gesucht vorhin? Langsam lässt Hurley den Schuh neben sich in den Sand gleiten, versucht ihn vor Libby zu verstecken. Hurley: Niemand. Libby: Als du vorhin die Flucht ergriffen hast, wirkte das, als wärst du hinter jemandem her. Ich hab dich gesucht. Hurley: Eigentlich will ich.. gar nicht darüber reden. Libby: Gut. Okay. Einen Moment lang sitzen sie schweigend nebeneinender. Libby: Irgendwie komisch, hm? Du erzählst, dass du wegen der Insel nicht abnehmen kannst. Du zerstörst das Essen und, bäng, fällt einfach noch mehr aus den Wolken. Hurley: Was sagt man dazu... Libby sieht ihn wieder an. Lächelt. Libby: Ich bin stolz auf dich. Hurley: Stolz auf mich weswegen? Libby: Du bist nicht durchgedreht. Hurley sieht Libby nachdenklich an und erinnert sich... Rückblick Hurley trägt einen Bademantel und sitzt auf der Couch in einem Sprechzimmer. Über seinem Kopf an der Wand hängt ein großes gerahmtes Bild von einer kleinen Insel umgeben von tiefblauem Himmel und sanftblauem Meer. Hurley gegenüber sitzt ein Doktor und betrachtet ihn mit gutmütigem Lächeln. Auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen steht ein Diktiergerät. Dr. Brooks: Wie kommst du mit der Diät voran, Hugo? Hurley: Es geht so. Ich hatte Salat und ein bisschen Hühnerbrust zum Mittag. Dr. Brooks: Ist doch toll. Es wird einfacher, versprochen. Hurley sagt dazu nichts. Dr. Brooks: Ich habe gehört, du hattest Besuch von deiner Mom. Wie ist es gelaufen? Hurley: Ganz gut.. Dr. Brooks: Also bist du nicht mehr sauer auf sie? Hurley: Nein. Nach der Sache musste sie mich hier reinstecken. Dr. Brooks: Was war das für eine Sache? Hurley sieht langsam zu ihm hinüber, zögert, spricht gedämpft. Hurley: Der Unfall. Dr. Brooks beobachtet ihn aufmerksam. Dr. Brooks: Willst du heute davon erzählen? Hurley: Muss das sein? Dr. Brooks: Hugo, du bist jetzt zwei Monate hier. Findest du nicht, wir sollten mal langsam anfangen, Klartext zu reden? [Hurley antwortet nicht.] Okay, wie wäre es, wenn du mir von deiner kleinen Hausaufgabe berichten würdest? Hurley: Ehrlich gesagt, sowas war noch nie meine Stärke. Dr. Brooks: Weißt du noch, worum ich dich gebeten hatte? Ich wollte, dass du dir Dinge aufschreibst, die du an dir magst? Hurley: Keiner hier macht sowas. Dr. Brooks: Keiner macht sowas? Was heißt das? Hurley: Jedenfalls Dave nicht. Er sagt, es wäre ne blöde Idee. Dr. Brooks: Na ja, Dave ist nicht bei mir in Behandlung, aber.. wir hatten davon geredet, dass er einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich haben könnte. Zum ersten Mal klingt Hurley weniger lethargisch als aufgebracht. Hurley: Dave ist von den meisten Menschen hier drinnen immer noch der Normalste. Dr. Brooks bleibt gleichbleibend ruhig. Dr. Brooks: Aber er will verhindern, dass du dich veränderst. Hurley sieht ihn nur an. Schnitt. In der Sporthalle der Klinik spielt eine Gruppe Patienten Basketball. Hurley schlurft langsam in die Halle. Niemand beachtet ihn. Nur Dave, der Glatzkopf im Bademantel, der um die Spieler herumtanzt und ihnen Anweisungen zubrüllt. Dave: Alter, Alter! Ich bin frei! Alter, Alter! [Der Patient mit dem Ball in der Hand läuft achtlos an ihm vorbei.] Du sollst spielen. Nicht speicheln, spielen. Na, wirf doch endlich! Wirf! [Der Patient mit dem Ball, der einen roten Bademantel trägt, bahnt sich seinen Weg zum Korb, sieht zum Korb hinauf als würde er sich vor ihm fürchten und legt dann den Ball darunter auf den Boden. Dave schüttelt spöttisch den Kopf.] Was – oh, ein todsicheres Ding. Eine gute Entscheidung. [Er geht zu Hurley hinüber und stellt sich neben ihn.] Willst du mitspielen, Mann? Geh ruhig rein. Schätze mal, es merkt eh keiner. [Hurley antwortet nicht.] Was ist mit dir los? Hurley: Gar nichts. Dave: [Zu den Spielern] Alter, Alter, wirf die Pille her! Tatsächlich kommt daraufhin der Ball in ihre Richtung geflogen, geht jedoch über Daves Kopf hinweg zu Hurley. Hurley fängt ihn auf. Dave: Fantastisch. Das war der, der gar nicht mitspielt!! [Hurley wirft den Ball wieder ins Spiel. Dave sieht ihn an, strahlt.] Hey, heute ist Taco-Nacht, Alter. Verlassen wir diesen unwirtlichen Ort. [Doch Hurley weicht seinem Blick aus.] Was? Hurley: [Zögernd] Brooks sagt, du wärst.. schlechter.. Einfluss. Dave: [Unbekümmert-spöttisch] Oh jee.. willst du etwa nicht mehr mit mir rumhängen? Hurley: Nein, ich weiß nicht. Es ist nur... Dave: Ist dieser Scharlatan jetzt in deinem Kopf? Du darfst das nicht erlauben. Du musst über wichtigere Dinge nachgrübeln. Hurley: Und welche? Dave: [Grinst] Na welche Art Taco du dir reinpfeifst. Hühnchen oder Krabben? Sauerrahm oder scharfe Soße? Er tanzt ausgelassen vor Hurley herum. Schon fängt Hurley an zu schmunzeln. Hurley: Ja, ich könnt was vertragen. Dave: Ja, ist schon klar. Noche de tacos, Amigo! Zufrieden verlässt Dave mit Hurley im Schlepptau die Sporthalle. Inselabschnitt Locke liegt im Doppelstockbett des Dharma-Station-Wohnbereiches und bewegt vorsichtig seine bestrumpften Zehenspitze. Jack steht neben dem Bett und betrachtet ihn. Nickt. Jack: Gut. Und jetzt versuch den Anderen. Locke konzentriert sich nun auf sein verletztes Bein. Es gelingt ihm, auch diese Zehen zu bewegen, doch es ist sichtlich schwieriger. Und scheint zu schmerzen. Jack beugt sich über das Bein und untersucht die offene Verletzung knapp über dem Knie im Oberschenkel. Locke: Ist es gebrochen? Jack: Ohne Röntgen musst du dich leider auf mein Gefühl verlassen. Er betastet das Bein nahe der Wunde, und Locke zuckt vor Schmerz zusammen. Jack lässt sofort von ihm ab. Jack: Entschuldige. Locke keucht, versucht, sich zusammenzunehmen. Kate kommt hinzu, setzt sich zu Locke, lächelt. Kate: Na, wie sieht's aus? Locke: Kommt auf Jacks Gefühl an. Jack beginnt, die Wunde vorsichtig zu verbinden. Jack: Ich vermute, dass es gebrochen ist. Wahrscheinlich ein Haarriss. [Er legt eine Mullbinde um das Bein.] Dadurch wird die Schwellung zurückgehen, dann kann ich eine Schiene anlegen. Locke: Wann kann ich wieder laufen? Jack: Ein paar Wochen wirst du's nicht belasten können. Es gibt einen Rollstuhl im Camp, viellei.. Locke: [Hastig] Nein! Kate und Jack sehen ihn an. Locke: Ich brauche keinen Rollstuhl. Kate: Im Wrack waren ein paar Krücken. Die haben wir mitgenommen, als wir umgezogen sind. [Locke nickt, erleichtert, aber nicht zufrieden. Kate wendet sich zum Gehen.] Okay. Es wird einen Moment dauern. Sie geht los, die Krücken zu holen. Jack kümmert sich schweigend weiter um Lockes Bein. Nach einer stillen Weile fängt Locke wieder an zu reden. Locke: Er hätte abhauen können. Jack: Ich versteh nicht. Locke: Henry. Als die Türen unten waren. Ich war verletzt. Er hätte fliehen können.. [Wieder zuckt er vor Schmerz zusammen, als Jack zu stark auf seine Wunde drückt.] ...aber er... er kam zurück, um mir zu helfen. Wieso? Jack sieht ihn an. Jack: Er ist nicht gekommen, um dir zu helfen. Er ist geblieben, weil er dachte, seine Geschichte würde funktionieren. Locke verstummt verbissen. In der Waffenkammer hängt ein erschöpfter „Henry“, an den zu beiden Seiten ausgestreckten und gefesselten Armen. Sayid sitzt vor ihm auf seiner Pritsche. „Henry Gale“: Er war schon längst tot. Ana kommt herein, bleibt in der offenen Tür stehen. „Henry Gale“: Vor vier Monaten war ich bei einer Suche dabei. Henry Gale hatte sich in den Leinen verfangen und sein Genick war gebrochen. Ana will etwas sagen, doch Sayid deutet ihr an, still zu sein. Ana verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Sayid sieht „Henry“ an. Sayid: Also, er war schon tot. „Henry Gale“: Ja. Sayid: Dann habt ihr ihn begraben und das Kreuz aufgestellt. „Henry Gale“: Ja. Langsam holt Sayid eine 20-Dollar-Note hervor, faltet sie auseinander, sieht wieder „Henry“ an. Finster. Sayid: Davor hättet ihr euch unbedingt seine Brieftasche ansehen sollen. “Henry“ beobachtet ihn und den Geldschein verwundert. Sayid: Ich nehme an, Henry Gale hatte kein Papier, aber er wollte unbedingt seine Gedanken niederschreiben. Also musste er improvisieren. Er hat nicht viel Platz gehabt. [Er dreht den Geldschein in den Händen, darauf ist eine kleine Notiz geschrieben, die er vorzulesen beginnt.] "Jennifer, du hast Recht gehabt. Den Pazifik zu überqueren ist nicht so leicht. Ich schulde dir ein Bier. Ich werde zu einem der Strände wandern, um ein Signalfeuer zu entzünden. Aber wenn du das hier liest, habe ich es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft. Es tut mir Leid. Ich liebe Dich, Jenny. Seit dem Anfang, für die Ewigkeit. Dein Henry." [Langsam wandert Sayids Blick wieder zu „Henry“ hinüber.] Erklär mir bitte.. wie konnte Henry Gale mit gebrochenem Genick diesen Brief verfassen. Und „Henry“ bricht fast in Panik aus. „Henry Gale“: Aber ich war es nicht. Ich hab ihn nicht getötet. Ihr versteht es nicht – Sayid: Woher kanntest du den Namen seiner Frau? Habt ihr ihn verhört? „Henry Gale“: Bitte, hör zu. Ich bin nur ein – Sayid: Ich will wissen, wie viele ihr seid. „Henry Gale“: Ihr wisst nicht, wozu er imstande ist, wenn ich euch von ihnen erzähle. Sayid: Er? Ana-Lucia: Meinst du ihren Anführer? Der Kerl mit dem Bart? „Henry Gale“: Wie, bitte?! Er ist ein Niemand. Gar nichts! Sayid: Wo haltet ihr euch versteckt? „Henry Gale“: Ich kann es nicht verraten. Sayid: Wie viele von euch gibt es?! „Henry Gale“: Ihr versteht das nicht! Sayid zieht eine Waffe hervor und steht auf. Sayid: Aber das versteh ich! “Henry“ zuckt zusammen, Ana nicht minder. Ana-Lucia: Hey...! Sayid achtet nicht auf sie, hält die Waffe stur und finster auf „Henry“ gerichtet. Sayid: Du hast 3 Sekunden, um meine Frage zu beantworten. Wie viele von euch gibt es? Eins... „Henry Gale“: [Panisch] Er tötet mich! Sayid: Ich töte dich! [Schon entsichert er die Waffe] Zwei... Ana-Lucia: Sayid! „Henry Gale“: [Verzweifelt] Das kannst du nicht tun! Ich bin kein böser Mensch! Sayid: Drei. Er drückt ab, doch Ana packt ihn und reißt die Waffe herum, so daß der Schuss ins Leere geht. Sie fährt Sayid fassungslos an. Ana-Lucia: Was zum Teufel ist in dich gefahren? Draußen im Doppelstockbett fährt Locke erschrocken auf. Locke: Was ist da los?! Ich habe einen Schuss gehört! Jack kommt in die Waffenkammer gestürzt. Jack: Was ist passiert? Sayid: [Wütend] Er ist ein Lügner! Ana-Lucia: [Zu Jack] Alles okay. Schaff ihn einfach hier raus. Grimmig verlässt Sayid die Kammer. Jack folgt ihm. Locke hilflos im Bett weiß noch immer nicht, was vor sich geht. Locke: Jack! Jack...! Jack! Jack macht nur kurz und spürbar ungehalten bei Locke Halt. Jack: Ich hab alles unter Kontrolle. Schon ist er wieder verschwunden. Und Locke boxt frustriert nach dem Bett über seinem Kopf. In der Waffenkammer sieht „Henry“ Ana an. „Henry Gale“: [Leise] Ich danke dir. Ana-Lucia: Halt die Klappe. Sie wirft ihm noch einen grimmigen Blick zu und verlässt dann ebenfalls die Kammer, schließt die Tür fest hinter sich zu. „Henry“ bleibt allein zurück. Eko arbeitet allein abseits am Strand, zersägt dickere und dünnere Baumstämme. Charlie kommt zu ihm, schleift eine große Holzpalette von der Lebensmittellieferung zu ihm hinüber und lässt sie vor ihm in den Sand fallen. Charlie: Hey, da du ja anscheinend was baust, dachte ich, du könntest das hier gebrauchen. Was immer es auch gewesen sein mag. Eko: Das ist sehr nett von dir, Charlie. Hast du Lust mir zu helfen. Charlie: Was soll das werden? Eko deutet auf den Baumstamm, den er zum Zersägen bereitgelegt hat. Eko: Halt mal fest. Charlie hält gehorsam fest. Eko zersägt den Stamm. Charlie: Wird das'n Strandcafé? Eko: Hilf mir bitte, mit dem nächsten Stamm. Er deutet auf einen Stapel noch unzersägter Baumstämme. Charlie: Verrätst du es mir nicht? Eko: Noch nicht. Sie machen sich beide an die Arbeit. Hurley geht mit dem gefunden Schuh in der Hand ganz allein durch den Dschungel. Plötzlich bleibt er stehen, entdeckt eine weiße Pappschachtel mit Dharma-Symbol und der Aufschrift Fish-Cracker auf dem Boden. Zögert einen Moment. Dann hebt er die Packung auf, reißt sie auf und stopft sich eine ganze Handvoll Cracker in den Mund. Er schließt die Augen, genießt den Moment aus vollen Zügen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, steht Dave vor ihm. Wieder im Bademantel. Hurley starrt ihn an. Hurley: [Mit vollem Mund] Du bist nicht hier! Dave grinst, hebt eine Kokosnuss vom Boden auf und wirft sie nach Hurley. Sie trifft ihn so hart an der Brust, dass er sich zusammenkrümmt und die Fischcracker ihm aus dem Mund fallen. Hurleys Augen sind ganz weit. David schmunzelt. Hebt noch eine Kokosnuss auf, fast als wollte er nochmal werfen, doch dann dreht er sich um und rennt in den Dschungel. Hurley: Hey, warte! Und Hurley läuft hinterher. Hurley: Warte! Warte, Dave! Er versucht ihn einzuholen, doch verliert ihn aus den Augen. Und plötzlich kommt er aus dem Dschungel und findet sich am Strand wieder, genau dort wo Charlie und Eko ihren Bauplatz errichtet haben. Hurley bleibt stehen. Starrt die beiden an. Charlie: Alles okay, Hurley? Hurley: Ist hier grade ein Kerl langgerannt? In nem Bademantel? Mit ner Kokosnuss? Charlie: [Schmunzelt ein wenig] Nein. Hier war nur'n Eisbär auf Rollschuchen mit ner Mango. Eko: Ich hab nichts gesehen, Hurley. Hurley macht, dass er wegkommt. Hurley: Ja, ich auch nicht. Rückblick In der Klinik. Hurley spielt mit Lenny im Gemeinschaftsraum "4 gewinnt". Dave sitzt neben ihm. Lenny murmelt die ganze Zeit über ununterbrochen die Zahlen vor sich her und gewinnt dabei ganz nebenbei das Spiel. Lenny: 4, 8, 15... 16, 23, 42... Hurley: Oh, Alter... Dave: Wie raffiniert, Leonard. [Lenny lässt die Spielsteine herausfallen und sortiert die roten aus, schiebt sie auf seine Seite, die gelben auf Hurleys. Und murmelt wieder und wieder die Zahlen.] Alter, ich glaube diese magischen Zahlen dienen nur dazu uns alle abzulenken. [Lenny beachtet ihn gar nicht.] Ja, na klar, du bist nicht verwirrt. Ich bin dir auf die Schliche gekommen, Mann. Neben Hurley auf dem Tisch steht ein Teller mit Selleriestückchen. Er nimmt sich ein Stückchen und beißt ab. Hurley: Alter, es sind doch bloß Zahlen. Dave starrt den Gemüseteller an. Dave: Und was ist das da? Hurley: Das ist mein Nachmittagssnack. Dave: Alter, das ist Sellerie. Sellerie ist kein Snack. Leonard hat da'n paar Kekse liegen, Mann. Na los, schnapp dir einen. Er wird's nicht merken. Und wenn doch nennt er dich eine "23". Hurley fällt in Daves Lachen mit ein, wirft einen Blick auf Leonards Teller. Und schnappt sich tatsächlich einen der Cracker. Lenny kümmert sich nicht darum. Dave: 4,8,15,16,23, stillgestanden! [lacht] Eine Krankenschwester kommt vorbei und teilt Tabletten in kleinen Bechern aus, gibt Hurley einen, in dem zwei weiße Tabletten liegen. Krankenschwester: Hallo, Hugo, deine Pillen. Hurley: Hmm. Danke, Schwester Lazenby. Sie geht weiter, und Hurley hebt den Becher an die Lippen. Dave starrt ihn verschwörerisch an. Dave: Alter, wenn du auch hier verschwinden willst, dann halt dich von diesen geistigen Weichmachern fern. Hurley: Was willst du damit sagen? Dave: Ich meine damit, dass wir beide abhauen sollten, und zwar so schnell es geht. Sie wollen dich weichklopfen, also verduften wir hier. Hurley wirkt unschlüssig. Hurley: Dr. Brooks hat gesagt... Dave: Dr. Brooks ist egal, was mit dir passiert, Mann. Der will doch, dass du diesen Mist in dich reinstopfst. Was ist das überhaupt? Hurley: Clonazepam. Er hält den Becher noch immer unangerührt in der Hand. Dr. Brooks kommt herein, bleibt neben Hurley stehen. Dr. Brooks: [Freundlich] Hugo, ist was mit den Medikamenten? Hurley: Nein, äh... Ich hab nur grad mit Dave... geredet, über dies und das. Dr. Brooks: Aha, dann.. entschuldigt bitte die Störung. Guten Tag, Dave. Dave: [Grinst] Einen guten Tag, Dr. Brooks. Dr. Brooks: Und wie geht es dir heute? Dave: Ich war nie gesünder. Dr. Brooks: [Lächelt gutmütig und holt einen Fotoapparat hervor.] Ich mache gerade Fotos für unsere Pinnwand. Ich habe schon alle, nur ihr beide fehlt mir noch. Habt ihr was dagegen? Hurley: Nein, okay. Er rückt mit seinem Stuhl ein wenig näher an Dave heran. Dr. Brooks: Okay, wie wäre es, wenn ihr etwas näher zusammenrückt? Dave: Und dann warten wir auf das Vögelchen, richtig? Dave sieht zwar nicht begeistert von der Foto-Idee aus, doch er lässt zu, dass Hurley seinen Arm um ihn legt und posiert. Dr. Brooks: [Hebt die Kamera und fasst die beiden ins Bild] Und "Cheese". Hurley: Cheese. Dave: "Kässoo". Das Bild ist geschossen, der Doktor lächelt dankend. Deutet dann auf Hurleys noch immer unberührte Tabletten. Dr. Brooks: Toll. Soll ich-soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser holen? Hurley: Nein, das mach ich so. Er hebt den Becher an die Lippen und kippt die Pillen in seinen Mund. Dr. Brooks: Okay. Na dann. Wir sehen uns später, Jungs. Danke für das Foto. Er geht davon. Kaum hat er ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt, wendet Hurley sich triumphierend an Dave und zeigt ihm die beiden Tabletten, die immer noch auf seiner Zunge liegen. Dave reißt begeistert die Augen auf. Dave: Alter! Hurley: [Grinst] Alter. Dave: Die Revolution hat begonnen, Mann. Halt dich ruhig. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, dann fliegen wir. Inselabschnitt Sawyer sitzt vor seinem Zelt, eine Packung Dharma Initiative Schokoladencremekekse auf dem Schoß, und versucht die beiden Kekshälften auseinanderzuklappen, um an die weiße Cremefülliung heranzukommen. Die Kekse zerbrechen. Hurley kommt vorbei. Hurley: Du musst ihn drehen... Wenn du an die Füllung willst musst du ihn drehen, sonst zerbricht der Keks. Sawyer: [Spöttisch grinsend] Ja, das hat man davon, wenn man nicht zuerst den Experten fragt.[Er wirft den zerbrochenen Keks weg.] Was kann ich für dich tun, Pfannkuchen? Hurley bleibt stehen. Hurley: Ich ähm... ich such etwas Bestimmtes. Sawyer: Vergiss es. Ich bin draußen. Ich hab genug Essen. Ich könnt ne Supermarktkette eröffnen. Hey, vielleicht sucht Sayid ja noch'n Job. Er grinst, doch Hurley hat keine Zeit dafür. Hurley: Na ja, eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass du mir'n Gefallen tust. Weißt du noch, wie ich dir mit dem Baumfrosch geholfen hab? Den du getötet hast. Sawyer: Ja, weiß ich noch. Hurley: Na ja, ich such ein Medikament. Sawyer: Was denn? Hurley: Es nennt sich Clonazepam. Sawyer: Was für'n Zepam? Was soll'n das sein? Hurley: Ist was zur Beruhigung. Oder auch wenn du.. so Sachen siehst, die es.. nicht gibt in Wirklichkeit. Sawyer: Was siehst du denn für Sachen? Hurley: Keine Ahnung.. manchmal so'n Typ mit Glatze in nem Bademantel. Sawyer: Meinst du den Kerl da? Er deutet hinter Hurley. Hurley fährt herum. Doch Dave ist nicht da. Nur ein paar andere Campbewohner. Als Hurley sich wieder zu Sawyer umdreht, grinst der breit. Sawyer: Reingelegt. Hurleys Blick verfinstert sich. Und plötzlich stürzt er sich auf Sawyer, so überraschend, daß Sawyer wehrlos zu Boden geht. Sein Zelt bricht zusammen und begräbt die beiden unter der blauen Plane. Sawyer versucht sich von Hurley und der Plane zu befreien, doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Hurley lässt nicht ab von ihm. Hurley: Findest du das lustig?!! Sawyer: Was soll denn das? Hurley: Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?! Sawyer: Hör auf! Geh runter! Lass mich los. Doch Sawyer hat keine Chance. Umstehende werfen ihnen Blicke zu, darunter auch Sun und Jin, sie wirken amüsiert. Keiner greift ein. Hurley sitzt auf Sawyer und versetzt ihm bei jedem Wort einen Fausthieb. Hurley: Wollknäuel? Schweinebacke? Babar? Jabba? Michelinmännchen? Dumbo? Schwabbel? Kamm? Pfannkuchen? Sawyer: Hör auf! Geh runter! Niemand rührt sich. Jin schmunzelt. Sawyer: Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?! Geh endlich runter! Schließlich, als die Schläge immer härter werden und Hurley keine Anstalten macht, von Sawyer abzulassen, schickt Sun Jin doch dazwischen, und Jin packt Hurley von hinten und versucht ihn von Sawyer wegzureißen. Keuchend rappelt Sawyer sich auf, starrt Hurley grimmig an, wischt sich die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sawyer: Was ist mit dir los? Hurley liegt noch am Boden und keucht. Sawyer: Du bist verrückt! Hurley: [Betroffen] Ich bin nicht verrückt. [Leise] Ich bin nicht verrückt. Sawyer macht sich humpelnd aus dem Staub. Kate steht mit den beiden Krücken für Locke unter dem Arm vor Sawyers zerstörtem Zelt am Strand und schmunzelt amüsiert. Kate: Also er hat dich einfach so angegriffen, ja? Sawyer ist überhaupt nicht amüsiert. Er versucht, sein Zelt wieder aufzubauen. Sawyer: Sei nicht so schadenfroh, Sommersprosse. Kate: Was denn? Ich mach mir Sorgen. Du siehst aus, als hätte er dir den Hintern versohlt. Sawyer: [Genervt] Musst du nicht irgendwo ein Abenteuer bestehen? Timmy und Lassie sind da hinten und warten auf dich. Er geht an ihr vorbei. Kate: Ganz im Ernst, warum sollte ausgerechnet Hurley dich..? Sawyer: Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich hab nichts getan. Er hat sich einfach auf mich gestürzt. Kate: Und das ohne jeden Grund. Er bleibt frustriert vor ihr stehen. Sawyer: Okay. Setz dich irgendwo hin und mach einen auf Grinsekatze, aber halt dich von ihm fern. Der Typ ist durchgeknallt. Damit wendet er sich von ihr ab und lässt sie stehen. Hurley sitzt in seinem Zelt und packt T-Shirts und Vorräte in seinen Rucksack. Libby kommt hinzu. Sie wirkt aufgeregt und besorgt. Libby: Hurley? Hey. Alles in Ordnung? Was war denn da mit Sawyer? Er sieht nur kurz auf. Hurley: Ich will nicht darüber reden. Sie setzt sich zu ihm. Libby: Hast du.. dich mit ihm geprügelt? Hurley: Dann weißt du ja, was passiert ist. Libby: Ich bin auf deiner Seite. Ganz egal, was du mir erzählst. Hurley: [Heftig] Ich will jetzt nicht reden, okay? Libby verstummt, sieht Hurley dabei zu, wie er ein Riesenglas Dharma-Erdnußbutter in seinen Rucksack packt. Hurley bemerkt ihren Blick. Hurley: Was ist? Libby: Das ist ne Menge Erdnussbutter. Hurley: Da, wo ich hingehe, brauch ich auch ne Menge Proteine. Er steht auf, schwingt sich den Rucksack über die Schulter. Libby: Wo gehst du denn hin? Hurley: Wieder zu den Höhlen. Da ist keiner mehr, also geh ich auch niemandem auf die Nerven. Ich lebe da allein und werde einer von diesen Typen.. so ein Verrückter. Ich lass mir'n Bart wachsen und trag keine Kleidung. Ich lauf nackt rum und werf mit A-a. Libby versucht ihn aufzuhalten. Libby: Hurley, du musst dich nicht verstecken. Er fährt sie heftig an. Hurley: Lass mich in Ruhe! Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Das kann keiner. Er macht sich in Richtung Dschungel davon. Libby bleibt besorgt zurück. Hurley bahnt sich seinen Weg durch den Dschungel. Da zerreißt der Rucksack auf seinem Rücken unter der Last des Gepäcks, und seine Klamotten fallen zusammen mit dem Erdnussbutterglas heraus. Das Glas geht kaputt, und die Erdnußbutter klatscht auf den Boden. Hurley bleibt stehen, lässt frustriert die Schultern hängen, starrt auf das Chaos hinunter. Bückt sich dann und versucht die Erdnussbutter mit einem Blatt von einem Busch aufzuwischen. Betrachtet die Erdnussbutter für einen Moment und steckt sie sich dann in den Mund. Plötzlich hört er Schritte, und als er von der Erdnussbutter aufblickt, sieht er zwei Füße vor sich, einen mit einem Schuh, den anderen nur mit einem orangenen Socken versehen. Es ist Dave. Hurley: Du kannst nicht hier sein! Du warst im Krankenhaus. Du bist nicht hier.. Dave zuckt mit den Schultern. Dave: Sorry, Alter. Ich bin hier. Rückblick Wieder sitzen Hurley und Dr. Brooks zusammen im Sprechzimmer. Hurley hat einen Zettel in der Hand und liest seine daraufstehende Liste laut vor. Hurley: "Ich mag meine gute Beziehung zu meiner Mom. Ich mag, wenn ich meinen Opa Tito zum Lachen bringe. Ich mag Hühnchen." Dr. Brooks: Du solltest aufschreiben, was dir an dir gefällt, Hugo. Hurley: [Zaghaft] Mir gefällt, dass ich gern Hühnchen esse? Dr. Brooks lächelt. Dr. Brooks: Und erzähl mal, wie war es das zu schreiben, hattest du Schwierigkeiten? Hurley: Ja schon. Sind garantiert ein paar dicke Fehler drin. Dr. Brooks: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du nichts zu deinem Äußeren gesagt hast. Fühlst du dich wohl, so wie du bist? Hurley: [Zögernd] Es ist nicht.. Ich mein, ich kann nichts dagegen machen, oder? [Dr. Brooks sieht ihn nur an. Sagt nichts. Und Hurley wird plötzlich ganz bedrückt und kläglich.] Wenn ich, äh... wenn ich... wenn ich nicht so fett wäre... dann wären sie vielleicht nicht gestorben. Dr. Brooks: [Sanft] Da waren 23 Menschen auf der Dachterrasse. Ausgelegt war sie für 8. Sie wäre auch zusammengestürzt, wärst du nicht nach draußen gegangen. Hurley: [Leise und den Tränen nahe.] Aber ich bin nunmal nach draußen gegangen. Und sie ist zusammengestürzt. Und jetzt sind sie tot. Dr. Brooks: Es war ein Unfall. Hurley: Es war meine Schuld. Dr. Brooks: Nach dem Tod dieser Menschen bist du praktisch katatonisch geworden. Du hast aufgehört zu reden, du bist nicht mehr rausgegangen, hast nicht mehr geschlafen, aber du hast nicht aufgehört zu essen... denn auf diese Weise bestrafst du dich. Hurley: Dave hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie sind nichts weiter als ein Scharlatan. Dr. Brooks: Dave will nicht, dass du abnimmst, oder? Hurley: Dave will nur das Beste für mich. Er ist mein Freund. Dr. Brooks: Okay. Ich werde dir jetzt etwas zeigen, das dir vielleicht nicht gefällt. Er greift nach Hurleys Krankenakte, die zusammen mit seinem Schlüsselbund auf seinem Schreibtisch liegt, schiebt die Schlüssel beiseite und zieht die Akte zu sich herüber, öffnet sie und holt ein Foto heraus. Dr. Brooks: Das ist das Foto, das ich für die Pinnwand gemacht hab. Er gibt Hurley das Foto. Hurley nimmt es, starrt es an. Sagt kein Wort. Dr. Brooks: Dave ist nicht dein Freund, Hugo. Weil Dave gar nicht existiert. Auf dem Foto, das Hurley in der Hand hält, ist er selbst zu sehen, neben ihm ein leerer Stuhl, sein Arm um nichts als Leere geschlungen. Hurley liegt im Bett der Klinik und schläft tief und fest. Dave schleicht herein. Dave: Psst! Hey, wach auf, Alter. Hurley rührt sich nicht. Dave wird etwas lauter und eindringlicher, trommelt ihm auf den Rücken bis Hurley schließlich aufschreckt. Dave: Es ist soweit. Du könntest wohl auch bei einem Formel 1-Rennen schlafen, Mann. Hurley rührt sich nicht, wagt ihn kaum anzusehen. Hurley: Aber du bist doch nur.. eine Halluzination. [Dave versetzt ihm eine Ohrfeige. Hurley schreit erschrocken auf.] Au! Dave: [Grinst] War das eine Halluzination? Hurley: Vielleicht hab ich mir das auch nur eingebildet. [Dave versetzt ihm noch eine.] AU! Das tut weh. Dave: Das kann ewig so weitergehen. Hurley: Dr. Brooks hat mir das Foto aus dem Aufenthaltsraum gezeigt. Ich war drauf, aber du.. warst nicht zu sehen. Dave: Moderne.. Technik. Photoshop? Glaubst du, dass der Todesstern wirklich in die Luft geflogen ist? Hurley: Nein... Dave: Dann hör auf so einen Quatsch zu reden. Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit. Dave wendet sich zum Gehen. Hurley sitzt inzwischen zwar aufrecht, doch zögert er immer noch. Dave: Alter, bist du nun dabei oder nicht? Und Hurley steht auf. Dave und Hurley schleichen durch den nachtdunklen Klinikflur. Dave: Okay, komm mit. Mir nach. Dort am Rand steht ein Tischchen mit Geschirr darauf, darunter ein noch halbvoller Teller. Dave bleibt begeistert davor stehen. Dave: Yo, sieh dir das an. Marcus hat seine Lasagne nicht aufgegessen. Was für ne Verschwendung. Na los, für unterwegs. Für einen kurzen Augenblick zögert Hurley, dann nimmt er sich den Teller und isst die Lasagne mit den Fingern. Dave grinst. Und die beiden gehen weiter. Auf der Treppe müssen sie anhalten, denn ein Stockwerk tiefer gibt es einen Wächter. Dave: Psst. Warte kurz. Warte... Sie beobachten ihn eine Weile durch ein Gitterrost im Fußboden, warten, bis er sich auf seine Wachrunde begibt und sein Büro verlässt. Sobald er das tut, gehen die beiden weiter. Dave: Und ab jetzt auf Zehenspitzen. Vamanos. Sie bahnen sich ihren Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dave geht zielstrebig auf eines der großen Fenster zu. Hurley stellt seinen fast leeren Lasagneteller auf einem der Tische ab und folgt ihm. Das Fenster ist mit einem Vorhängeschloss verriegelt. Dave: Okay, Mann. Du hast die Schlüssel, Hombre. [Er sieht Hurley an. Der rührt sich nicht.] Du hast sie vorhin von Brooks Schreibtisch genommen. Hurley sieht beinahe überrascht aus, als er sie daraufhin tatsächlich in seiner Tasche wiederfindet. Dave jedoch lacht ausgelassen. Dave: Na mach schon, Mann. Aufschließen, aufschließen. Hurley schließt das Fenster auf. Tief atmet Dave die Nachtluft ein, die ins Zimmer hereinströmt. Dave: Oh, oh, oh... Kannst du's auch hören? Der Ruf der Freiheit, Baby. [Hurley lächelt.] Weißt du, was noch verlockender ist, als der Ruf der Freiheit? Cheeseburger. Schon springt Dave aus dem Fenster. Sieht zu Hurley zurück. Dave: Na mach schon, Mann! Ich spendier auch die ersten Pommes. Doch Hurley rührt sich nicht. Hurley: Es geht leider nicht. Es tut mir leid. Dave: Es tut dir leid? Willst du mich verarschen? Hurley: Du bist nicht echt. Du willst, dass ich abhaue und Cheeseburger fresse, weil ich Cheeseburger liebe. Dave: Du hast doch nicht etwa die Pillen genommen, Mann? Hurley: Nein, Mann. Ich komm einfach nicht mit. Du willst nicht, dass ich abnehme, dass ich mich verändere. Dave: Verän..? Du brauchst dich nicht zu verändern, Mann. Es ist gut, wie du bist. Ich find dich toll. Hurley: Ich aber nicht. Du willst nicht, dass ich dünner werde. Dass ich endlich abnehme. Dir wär's auch egal, wenn ich mich zu Tode fresse. Zum ersten Mal wird Dave ernst, ganz eindringlich. Schüttelt den Kopf. Dave: Tu das nicht, Alter. Denn wenn du jetzt drin bleibst, dann wirst du nie wieder frei sein, das garantier ich dir. Hurley: Mach's gut, Dave. Und damit schließt Hurley einfach das Fenster. Dave steht draußen auf dem Rasen und starrt zu ihm hinauf. Inselabschnitt Hurley hat die Augen fest zugekniffen. Öffnet sie. Und sieht Dave vor sich stehen. Sofort kneift er die Augen noch fester zusammen. Öffnet sie wieder... und immer noch steht Dave vor ihm. Und schmunzelt. Dave: Du hast nicht zufälligerweise meinen Schuh, oder? Ganz wie in Trance reicht Hurley ihm den Schuh, der zwischen seinen aus dem Rucksack gefallenen Sachen auf dem Boden liegt. Dave nimmt den Schuh und setzt sich. Dave: Danke. [Verzieht dann das Gesicht und stöhnt.] Oh Mann! Der ist mit Erdnussbutter vollgesaut. [Hurley sagt nichts. Dave sieht ihn an, kümmert sich nicht weiter um seinen Schuh.] Okay, hör zu... Ich weiß, dass du kurz davor bist auszuflippen. Das wollte ich nicht, aber es wird est noch ein wenig schlimmer bevor es besser wird. Hurley: Schlimmer? Dave: Ja... irgendwie schon. Bist du bereit, Alter? [Hurley nickt zögernd] Weißt du noch, wie du in jener Nacht nicht mit mir abhauen wolltest. [Hurley nickt wieder.] Und weißt du auch noch, was du nach jener Nacht getan hast? Hurley: Ja, ich hab eingesehen, dass du nicht wirklich existierst. Dave: Mmmhmm. Hurley: Und... das war mein Durchbruch. Und kurz danach hat Brooks mich entlassen und ich bin wieder nach Hause zu meiner Mom gezogen.. und ich konnte wieder bei Mr. Cluck's anfangen und ich hab mich gut gefühlt. Dave: Okay, gut. Toll. Ja. Es gibt nur eine Sache, und zwar Folgendes: Diese ganzen Dinge sind nie passiert. Hurley starrt ihn an. Hurley: Was? Dave: Du wurdest nie entlassen aus Santa Rosa, Mann. Du sitzt noch in der Klinik. Hurley: Das ist... doch unmöglich. Dave: Es ist krass, ich weiß. Aber, ich meine, das alles hier? Du? Ich? Diese Insel? Diese Erdnussbutter – nichts davon ist real, Mann. Das findet alles gar nicht statt. Das ist alles nur in deinem Kopf, mein Freund. In dem Moment, als du das Fenster zugemacht hast, hat dein Gehirn sich verabschiedet. Es hat den Standbymodus eingeschaltet, und das ist der Zustand, in dem du dich seither befindest. Ein kleines Paradies für dich allein in der Santa Rosa Klinik. Hurley versucht nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Doch das ist nicht einfach. Hurley: Nein. Da war.. meine Mom. Mein Freund Johnny.. Ich hab im Lotto gewonnen. Dave: [Spöttisch] Wow, wow! Nicht schlecht. Abgefahren, Alter! Und was waren die Gewinnzahlen? Die, die Leonard immer aufgesagt hat? Beim 4 gewinnt-spielen? Was für ein Zufall. Und hast du sie vielleicht noch irgendwo anders gesehen? Hurley: [Zögernd] In der Station...? Dave: Bingo! In der Station. Mit der Taste, die alle 108 Minuten gedrückt werden muss, weil sonst die Welt untergeht.. oh-oh-oh, und-und wie lautet der Code für den Computer? Oh ja, dieselben Zahlen. Hurley: Aber ich mache Fortschritte. Ich hab mich verändert Dave: Verändert? [Er sieht spöttisch an Hurley auf und ab] Was, willst du mich verarschen? Sieh dich doch mal an. Du bist seit zwei Monaten auf einer einsamen Insel, und dein Gewicht hat sich kaum verändert. Wie ist das überhaupt möglich, Mann? Hurley: Ich hab gerade meinen Vorrat zerstört, ich hab angefangen zu trainieren. Libby hat sagt, sowas geht nicht so schnell. Dave: Ach ja, genau, Libby. Die megasüße blonde Schnitte, die plötzlich auf magische Weise hier aufgetaucht ist. Oh-oh-oh ja, und die komischerweise auf wen abfährt? Auf dich. [Hurley senkt den Kopf.] Komm mit, Mann. Wir machen einen Spaziergang. Die beiden spazieren durch den Dschungel. Hurley geht hinter Dave her, sieht sich vorsichtig um, als würde er befürchten, all das Grün und all die Blumen ringsum könnten sich plötzlich in Luft auflösen. Hurley: Das alles bild ich mir nur ein? Dave: Jeden Stein, jeden Baum, jeden Baumfrosch. Sogar mich. Der echte Dave, von dem sie behauptet haben, dass du ihn dir nur einbildest ist aus dem Fenster gesprungen, Mann. Wahrscheinlich macht er gerade eine Braut nach der anderen klar. Nicht so wie ich, der eigentlich du bist, der eigentlich wichtigeres zu tun hätte. Hurley: Also bist du nur eine Erfindung? Dave: Ja, so ungefähr. Ich bin Bestandteil deines Unterbewusstseins, Mann. Alle Menschen auf der Insel sind das. Hurley: Und welcher Teil von mir bist du? Dave lächelt. Dave: Ich bin der Teil von dir, der aufwachen will, Mann. Ich zeig dir was. Sie treten aus dem Dschungel heraus und finden sich auf einer Klippe hoch über dem Meer wieder. Dave: Das ist es, Alter. Hurley: Es? Dave: Das große Finale! Die Lösung all deiner Probleme. Die Chance, endlich aufzuwachen, damit Schluss zu machen. Er geht an den Abhang heran, steil fällt die Klippe vor seinen Augen ab, tief unten rollen die Wellen ans Land. Hurley: Ich will mich aber nicht umbringen. Dave: Von sich umbringen war doch gar nicht die Rede, Mann. Du sollst wieder anfangen zu leben. Die einzige Möglichkeit auszubrechen ist, deinem Gehirn zu sagen, dass du nichts von all dem für wirklich hältst. Hurley: Also... wenn ich... wird alles vorbei sein? Dann wache ich einfach auf? Dave: Ganz genau. Und wenn du wach bist, komm mich suchen. Bestimmt vermiss ich dich. Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben, Hurley. Immer weiter ist er auf den Rand der Klipe zugegangen, und jetzt lässt er sich einfach fallen. Lässt sich von der Klippe in die Tiefe fallen und lacht dabei. Hurley: Dave!! Dave stürzt ins Wasser und ist nicht mehr zu sehen. Oben am Rand der Klippe steht Hurley und starrt schockiert in die Tiefe. Locke quält sich auf den Krücken mühsam durch den Wohnbereich der Station, hält vor Ana an, die neben der Waffenkammertür sitzt und gerade eine Waffe lädt. Locke: Ist Jack noch nicht wieder da? Ana-Lucia: Nee. Er erzählt gerade allen, dass wir einen von den Anderen gefangen halten. Es gibt sicher einige, die unserem Gast gern ein paar Fragen stellen würden. Locke: Ich will rein zu ihm. Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Ana-Lucia: Das steht heute nicht auf dem Programm. Locke: Bei allem Respekt, Ana-Lucia, aber das entscheidest nicht du. [Sie starrt ihn an, rührt sich nicht] Fünf Minuten. Die kannst du mir nicht verweigern. Da öffnet Ana ihm doch die Tür. Locke tritt in die Waffenkammer, wartet einen Moment, wirft Ana, die sich nicht von der Tür rührt, einen Blick zu, woraufhin sie den Raum verlässt und die Tür hinter sich schließt. Henry sitzt zusammengesunken und gefesselt auf der Pritsche. Locke: Wie heißt du? Wie heißt du wirklich? „Henry Gale“: Wieso nennst du mich nicht weiterhin Henry? Ich hab mich so daran gewöhnt. Locke: Es ist doch kein Zufall, dass du hier bist. Ihr lebt hier auf dieser Insel seit.. Gott weiß wie langer Zeit, und du lässt dich in einem Netz fangen? „Henry Gale“: Gott weiß es nicht. Locke: Entschuldige bitte? „Henry Gale“: Gott weiß nicht, wie lange wir schon hier sind, John. Genau so wenig, wie der Rest der Menschheit, weiß er, was auf dieser Insel geschieht. [Locke starrt ihn an.] Darf ich dir auch eine Frage stellen? Was für einen Grund sollte ich wohl haben... mich all dem hier auszusetzen? Locke: Vielleicht habt ihr.. haben deine Leute versucht, diesen Ort zu finden? „Henry Gale“: [Spöttisch] Und weswegen? Du bist da auf der völlig falschen Fährte, John. Wieder starrt Locke ihn an. Locke: Was soll das bedeuten? „Henry Gale“: Es war alles wie du gesagt hast. In der Halle stand der Computer und der Alarm lief schon. Weißt du wie's weiterging? Das Zählwerk hat bis zur Null runtergezählt und dann.. sind da ein paar lustige rote Bildchen anstelle der Zahlen erschienen, die sahen wie Hieroglyphen aus, aber.. ich bin kein Experte. Und dann wurde die ganze Sache richtig interessant. Da war ein lautes.. Krachen und ein Brummen wie von einem Magneten, einem Riesenmagneten, es war wirklich beängstigend, und weißt du, was dann passiert ist?... Nichts ist passiert, John. Es ist gar nichts passiert. Dein Zählwerk hat sich einfach wieder zurückgestellt. Ich hab die Zahlen nicht eingetippt. Ich hab den Computer nie berührt. Locke hat reglos zugehört. Versucht Haltung zu bewahren. Locke: Du lügst. „Henry Gale“: Nein, ich hab es satt zu lügen. Zurück zur Klippe. Hurley starrt in die Tiefe hinunter Hurley: Dave! Keine Antwort. Nur das Rauschen der Wellen. Da taucht Libby hinter ihm auf. Libby: Wer ist Dave? Hurley fährt herum. Starrt Libby an. Er ist völlig aufgebracht. Hurley: Was willst du hier? Libby: Was willst du hier? Hurley: Wie hast du mich gefunden? Libby: Jin hat's mir gesagt. Als er vom Fischen kam. Hurley: Ha! Er kann sich gar nicht mit dir unterhalten! Libby: Sun war bei ihm. Sie hat übersetzt. [Besorgt] Hurley, was ist los mit dir? Sie will näher an ihn herangehen, doch er weicht vor ihr zurück. Hurley: Nein! Du bist der Teil von mir, der Angst hat. Du willst nicht, dass ich aufwache. Aber weißt du was, ich hab keine Angst. Er weicht noch weiter zurück, schon steht er ganz nah am Rand der Klippe. Libby wird immer nervöser. Versucht, auf ihn einzureden. Libby: Okay. Okay, Hurley... du hast eine Art Panikattacke. Ich verstehe das. Das bist allerdings nicht du. Hurley: Das bin nicht ich? Du kennst mich gar nicht. Libby: Ich fange an, dich kennenzulernen. Hurley: Wusstest du, dass zwei Menschen gestorben sind, weil ich so fett bin? Außerdem hab ich'n imaginären Freund. Libby: Hurley, bitte. Du wirst dir was antun. Hurley: Nein, werde ich eben nicht! Weil nichts von dem hier passiert. Und zwar gar nichts! Ich bilde mir das ein. Das ist nicht das richtige Leben. Libby: Wieso sagst du sowas? Hurley: Weil es im richtigen Leben... keine Frau wie dich gibt, die mich mögen würde. Libby sieht ihn an, ganz betroffen, sagt aber nichts. Hurley: Ich hab mal gesagt, dass ich dich von irgendwoher kennen würde. Vielleicht kommt mir das so vor, weil ich mir dich nur einbilde. Libby: Wie hieß der Mann, der sich das Bein gebrochen hatte? Hurley starrt sie nur verwirrt an. Libby: Als wir abgestürzt sind, auf der anderen Seite der Insel. Da war ein Mann, der hatte einen offenen Bruch. Ich sollte ihm helfen. Wie war sein Name. Hurley: Ich... weiß es nicht. Libby: Du weißt es nicht. Und wieso? Weil das mir passiert ist. Sein Name war Donald, ich hab ihn begraben. [Sie klingt ganz mitgenommen und den Tränen nahe] Ich hab viele begraben, Hurley. Also erzähl mir nicht, dass das nicht passiert ist. Und erzähl mir nicht... dass ich bloß Einbildung bin. Das ist verletzend. Hurley steht vor ihr wie ein begossener Pudel. Versucht aber nicht mehr, weiterzurückzuweichen, als sie ein paar Schritte näher kommt. Hurley: Als du mich heute morgen am Strand gesehen hast... hatte ich da einen Schuh in meiner Hand? Libby: Nein, ich glaube nicht, nein. Sie schüttelt den Kopf, kommt noch dichter, ganz nah, legt ihre Hände auf Hurleys Wangen. Hurley steht ganz still. Libby: Hurley... sieh mich an. Ich bin real. Du bist real. Und meine Gefühle für dich sind auch real. Sie küsst ihn. Eine Träne rollt dabei ihre Wange herunter. Libby: Und das.. war auch real. Hurley sieht sie an, lächelt ganz leicht. Hurley: Vielleicht sollten wir es wiederholen. Nur um sicherzugehen. Libby schmunzelt. Libby: Gehen wir wieder zurück? Sie nimmt seine Hand und wendet sich zum Gehen. Hurley folgt ihr ohne Widerspruch. Hurley: Glaubst du, dass ich mich.. du weißt schon.. verändern kann? Libby: Ja. Ja, das glaube ich. Rückblick Wir sehen noch einmal die Szene, in der Hurley mit Leonard am Tisch des Klinikaufenthaltsraums sitzt. Dr. Brook steht vor ihrem Tisch. Dr. Brooks: Wie wär's, wenn ihr etwas näher zusammenrückt? Hurley legt seinen Arm um Dave, der nicht da ist, während Dr. Brooks das Foto von ihm schießt. Dr. Brooks: Und "Cheese". Hurley: Cheese. Hurley hält den Becher mit den Tabletten in der Hand. Dr. Brooks: Toll. Soll ich-soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser holen? Hurley: Nein, das mach ich so. An einem anderen Tisch sitzt eine dunkelhaarige Frau und scheint zu Hurley hinüberzusehen. Dr. Brooks: Okay. Na dann. Wir sehen uns später, Jungs. Danke für das Foto. Während der Doktor den Raum verlässt, geht die Schwester zu dem Tisch mit der jungen Frau hinüber. Die sieht äußerst mitgenommen aus und starrt nicht sehr klaren Blickes vor sich hin. Doch eins ist unverkennbar. Es ist Libby. Schwester: Hier sind deine Pillen, Libby. Sie stellt die Medikamente vor Libby auf den Tisch und geht weiter. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte